


Wings

by fatrock



Series: Pasts [2]
Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Saeki/Rokkaku, Saeki's an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki reminisces about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Rinne Dou.  
> Other characters belong to me.

As spring rolled around, Saeki and Rokkaku began spring cleaning. They started with Rokkaku's den and finished at the entrance of the entrance of their headquarters.

"Anything else that I could help with, Rokkaku-san?", Saeki asks with his usual smile

Knowing Saeki, he'll keep working till there was nothig else left to do.

"Saeki, you've done enough for today. So you can relax until the others comeback and time for dinner.", Rokkaku ordered

"Yes, Sir!", Saeki saluted as he went off to his room

As he left Rokkaku sighed,finally some alone time.

In his room, Saeki laid on his bed and began to wonder why helping too much is a bad thing.

'A little help doesn't hurt...', he thought,' Then again, I guess even demons like us have limits...'

Despite being good at hiding it, in truth, Saeki's body hurt all over.

'It's going to hurt tomorrow...'

Saeki wasn't one to complain about pain, yet here he was thinking to himself how his body would hurt tomorrow.

"Pain, huh?", he squinted his eyes as if trying to see something tiny," I wonder how many years it's been?"

Saeki shut his eyes as he began to remember.

******

A small, poor boy was helping his poor mom walk to the house in front of them, it had a sign that said MIDWIFE, the boys mom seemed to be in pain.

Just as they reached the door, an older woman helped them.

The boy and mom were separate by a wall. He sat patiently as he waited for his mom to come out.

Then the women from before came out.

"How's my mom?!", he asked

"I'm sorry...", the women crumbled to the floor and began to cry," She didn't make it!"

Those words struck the kid in the heart and would forever change him.

A week later the boy was put into the local orphanage.

In the orphanage, life was tough, he had to scrub the floor twice a day, clean the toilet and reaaeange the bookshelf whenever it became unorganized.

Often at night he would cry wishing for his mom. A boy once selfish, transformed into a boy who wanted to help others.

*******

Five years later, the boy was still at the orphanage, the previous groups' of kids were all adopted.

Five years then and now, the boy was illiterate and couldn't write.

 

Some people in the town began to wonder if he was cursed since the death of his mother.

Due to this rumor, some of the children at the orphanage began to bully him.

Everyday he'd hear 'stupid',' curse', 'idiot', and more.

Everyday he'd ignored them and smiled no matter what happened.

******

Eventually, the town's people were pursuaded that the boy was cursed.

One night, the orphanage was attacked by some of the town people. They threw torches at the orphanage as it slowly began to become consumed by the flames.

Inside, everyone panicked as they tried to escape. The front door had been blocked by a tree trunk outside. The windows had been locked by the inside, but the heat began to heat the locks.

The only thing that they could do was hope for the best as they watched the orphanage collapse around them.

*****

Four hours later, the orphanage was completely burned to the ground.

Everyone that had been killed, except for one. The boy. The towns people who had been looking at the remains in case of any survivor, held weapons in hand.

"Y-You, how'd you survive?!", a scared villager asked the boy

"...", even the boy didn't know himself

During the fire, the boy was locked in a cabinet. And as if by some miracle the boy had been saved.

"You monster!", a man threw a stone at the boy,"You shouldn't have lived!!!"

Following along, several other villagers began to pick up stones and throw them at the boy.

"Give back my daughter!"

"DIE!"

"You should be dead!"

"Killer!"

The voices began to surround the boy, as he crouched down, putting his hands over his ears unable to do anything.

'Why? I didn't do anything... It was their fault for blaming me right? They put it upon themselves to punish me, to blame me for things I didn't do... So, why?', the boy though

The boy was starting to become covered in blood. The rocks that the villagers had been throwing were sharp, why hadn't he noticed?

Then came an attack from behind, knocking the boy unconscious.

******

After that Saeki couldn't remember what happened. All he knew was that he met Rokkaku, who saved him and became a Underworld escort.

Saeki was awoken by a continuous knock on his door. He opened it to see Kirishima.

"Saeki, Rokkaku said it was time for dinner.", Kirishima spoke

"Thanks for telling me. Tell him I'll be right there.", Saeki smiled and picked up his hat

Kirishima bowed and left.

"I guess I should be going!", Saeki stood and left his room

'Ever since that day, it feels like I could grow wings and fly away. Of course, Rokkaku wouldn't like that.' Saeki chuckled to himself as he made way to the dinning room


End file.
